Unexpecting
by KeyMistress
Summary: Unexpecting This the pregnancy of the MC (Key) . It will have all 5, and their story much like the game has the different stories. From learning of the pregnancy to the birth follow how each Man handles becoming a father. Setting is in Japan, however everything that happen in Dubai has happened. They went back to Japan before heading to London and this is the time. Please Review!
1. Eisuke: One

Unexpecting

This the pregnancy of the MC (Key) . It will have all 5, and their story much like the game has the different stories. From learning of the pregnancy to the birth follow how each Man handles becoming a father. Setting is in Japan, however everything that happen in Dubai has happened. They went back to Japan before heading to London and this is the time. Please Review!

I own everything..it all belongs to m...-glances at Soyru- put your gun away! I was just teasing! I dont own anything...phew

This is the way I will write...All ove Eisuke's story..beginning to end..than Soyru's..and you can tell by the chapter title which story you are in

Eisuke: One

KOP

I woke up feeling cooler than usual, stretching I soon found out why, he was missing. I opened my eyes to see that Eisuke had already gotten out of bed and was probably in the living room on his laptop or phone. Taking a deep breath I too rose and starting getting dressed for work. Something felt off though, like I couldn't exactly wake up all the way. I shrugged it up, Eisuke took longer to 'punish' me last night than usual so I just had less sleep.

I looked out the window, I miss Dubai but it was sure nice to be home. Of course I had starting working here once again as soon as we land. I asked if I was still able to work here and I chuckle as I think of his response

"Stupid, I already have everything set up. I knew you would want to." He just walked away but it was so nice to know that he knew me so well. I just hope I can learn more about him everyday. Just then I heard the door open and the man I was just day dreaming about stood there.

"Hey, you're taking longer than usual to get ready?" He starred at him causing me to blush as I tried to hurry up.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'll get your coffee done ri.." He interrupted me by swiftly coming over to me and tilting my chin up.

"Are you okay? You look pale, you're not over doing it are you? I can call Kenzaki and get you a day off." He started taking out his phone

"No! I'm fine, just having trouble waking up." He simply smirked leaning over me and pressing his lips to mine. We were like that for what seemed like hours and I was panting by the time he released me. "Awake now?" All I could do was nod before he scowled looking at the clock, "Good because you're going to be busy now that you don't have time to make my coffee."

Confused I looked at the clock and jumped running to the door "Oh no! I'm late again!" I was sure to be scolded by Erika and the twins. I heard past the lounge not even waving to the other four who had been all shocked to see me running through. Some had amused looks.

"How dare you be late! All you do is slack around! I thought all that time in Dubai would've actually turned you into a good maid but it just made you worse" Erika was not easy on her words, she was mad she got transferred back to Tres Spades in Japan because they were so short staff. I would just have to bare this and work hard to make up for being late.

Soon lunch came around and as I was standing in line with my stomach growling the pager goes off. I rolled my eyes, I wanted some food but I knew I was already going to get punish cuz I couldn't make him coffee this morning so I had better make him some now. I hurried up to the penthouse to see what he wanted.

"Change your clothes we're going out."

"What?" He just stood there looking at him

"You have 10 minutes." I took the dress he was holding, "But what about work?" "I took care of it, you said you were tired so you only worked half your shift today." I rolled my eyes, I should've known he'd do something like this. I couldn't really be angry though, he was taking me out on a date and we hadn't been on one since we got back! I hurried to get dressed and tried to paint my face up a little. Nothing fancy. Stepping out into the living room he nodded and took my hand as we headed down to the lounge.

"Looking good there pretty lady, Boss gets all the goods to himself it is so not fair." Eisuke just shot him a glare and paid him no mind as headed for the elevator. I waved to them all causing Eisuke to move faster dragging me along with him. "Stop being so nice to them. It encourages them." I couldn't help but smile at his scowl.

He took me to a nice quiet resturant and I was looking at the menu while he just glared at his coffee. "You're making me some when we get back."

"Of course, I'm so sorry for not being able to make it this morning." He just nodded and looked up at me. "I've never been here as they just opened up so order whatever you want or think looks good." I went back to looking at the menu before the waiter came along and took Eisuke's order and than he looked towards me. It's been awhile since I got to choose but everything looks so good. He did say whatever I wanted, "Um..can I have Mash potatoes and peaches mixed together? And large grilled chicken breast with a peanut butter sauce and a large order of cinnamon twist and bbq sauce on the side please." The waiter took the order and bowed and Eisuke just looked at me like I was born with three heads. "What?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I did feed you last night, youre not starving" He felt my forehead, "Peanut butter sauce?" He shook his head and dropped his hand after seeing that I was without a fever. He sipped his coffee and we both talked about what was going on at the hotel and latest event that was being held soon. I think he likes it when I tell him how much I look forward to them. I did notice the hotel has been having more and more lately. I wonder if that is on purpose? I smile joyfully when our food arrives and in no time I have devoured every last bite and he just watches me with a bit of amusement on his face.

The big meal as filled me up and with the lack of sleep from last night caused a huge yawn to escape and he stands up taking me hand. "Come lets go home."

The moment we walk into the lounge I immediately head for the bathroom. My stomach is going to kill me. Getting to the bathroom jump for the toilet and become reunited with my lunch.

Eisuke is knocking at the door and I briefly hate myself for not locking it. I don't want him to see me like this as I continue to vomit my entire meal.

Having not responded he opens up and immediately comes to hold my hair. The others are around the door all watching.

"Soyru call a doctor, I knew something was wrong this morning when you took to long to get dressed," I tried to push him away.

"Don't look at me." He simply shook his head as he reached up on the counter taking one of my hairbrushes and hair ties tying my hair back as Ota comes in with some water. Baba just standing grinning as us. "Oh what a wonderful day." Eisuke look like he wanted to kill Baba if he was't looking after me. Instead he redirected his attention to me, "Why didnt you say you weren't feeling well and why the hell would you eat so much food." He scolded me but I honestly didn't feel like I was sick this morning, just tired. I rested against him as he lifted me up and carried me to the lounge. Soryu had just hung up the phone.

"Luke is on his way up." Eisuke nodded sitting down with me in his lap, one hand rubbing my back as I tried not to vomit anymore thankful I didn't have time to eat breakfast.

Luke soon came and began questioning me about how I was feeling before he finally handed me a cup. "Sexy bones, do you think you could pee in this?" I blushed taking the cup and had to fight with Eisuke to get him to let me up and let me go to the bathroom on my own.

I left the cup in the bathroom and Luke went in after me and did whatever he does to it and I rejoined Eisuke curling up in his lap emotionally drained from today. Baba was just grinning at us like he already knew but just sipped some coffee waiting for Luke to return.

"Can I have a word with sexy bones alone?"

"Whatever you have to say can be said here." Luke just looked at him to see if he would change his mind.

"Now boss..I thin.." Eisuke glared at him causing him to throw his hands up in the air and stop talking. I looked up at Luke. "It's okay, I rather Eisuke be with me." I wish I had spoke to him alone though. His next three words would change everything. I couldn't even look at Eisuke.

"Congratulations, You're pregnant"


	2. Eisuke: Two

"Wha.." I couldn't even form the full word..surely his joking? Something went wrong, I just had a cold. I couldn't even begin to look up at Eisuke.

"I have somethings to take care of at the headquarters here." Soryu said quickly standing up and leaving.

"I forgot I had to look into a case I was given." Mamoru followed, "I'll help you out!" Ota staying on his tail to leave as well.

"I have a date with a pretty lady, can't leave her all alone tonight." Baba gave us a wink before disappearing as well.

"I'll set up follow up appointments and we can go from there. For now Sexy Bones just get plenty of rest and eat right and get some vitamins." He packed up his stuff and left as well.

I..was pregnant? I finally glanced up at Eisuke only to find out he had been starring at me. His face was emotionless. I know this is a complete shock, but we had been dating for quite a while and doing it almost every day! He could at least give me some sign.

He still hadn't said anything, I was on the verge of tears starring at him having no idea what to say. He stood up and set me on the couch before going up stairs. It was then that the tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn't tell if I was suppose to follow him or if he regretted anything. I was an emotional wreck. What was I going to do?

I heard the elevator open but my head was in my hands so I couldn't tell who entered, or if Eisuke had left. Just the thought made me weep harder.

"Now pretty lady, all those tears will stain your face." Baba held out a handkerchief and I gladly accepted it wiping my face off.

"Thank you," I told him sniffling.

"Not a problem, don't mind Eisuke. I am sure he is just thrilled. Remember he's never had much family and the news is just sudden. I don't think he knows how he is suppose to react." I looked up at him.

"I am sure he hates me now or thinks I did this on purpose or...or.." tears started to fall again as I think of every bad possible outcome.

"No, he loves you. A lot. You've changed him into a good man. Go to him Key, he needs you now." He turned and left down the elevator. I stood starring at the stairs for the longest time before ascending them and heading up the steps. Outside the door to his suite I waited trying to decide before knocking or going in.

I live here too...I openned the door and was immediately engulfed in a hug. I wrapped my arms around Eisuke tightly as I sobbed in his chest.

"Stay with me." He whispered

"I was afraid you didn't want me anymore." I confessed.

"Never, I..just didn't know what I was suppose to say. I don't remember much of my birth parents." He trailed off "I'm going to be a father, I'm not sure how."

I looked up at him with a soft smile, "We can learn together, as long as I get to be with you I am sure I can do this. I love you Eisuke, so much." He brought his lips to mine for a brief moment.

"I love you too," He placed his hand on my stomach, "both of you."

He lead me into our bedroom and we had sweet night of becoming one over and over again until we both passed out.

Morning came along with the sounds of the alarm. Stretching I felt Eisuke right behind me and I smiled remembering everything we did the night before. I didn't want to wake him, my stomach felt queasy and that caused me to remember I'm not alone anymore. I smiled, I had a little Eisuke inside of me and it was my job to carry for him or her. I slide out of bed to get ready for work and when I turned around I was met with a glare by Eisuke.

"Who gave you permission to get out of bed? What do you think you're doing?" I tilted my head at him.

"Getting ready for work."

"No you don't work anymore, you heard Luke you need to rest."

"Eisuke! I can't rest for 9 whole months! I'll lose my mind."

"We'll find you a hobby" I pouted at him.

"I want to work Eisuke, I like my job." He squinted at me, trying to will me to give in to him.

"The answer is no"

"How about a compromise? I go down to part time?" He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Two days a week" He nodded

"How about four?" He glarred at me again.

"Three days, half the shift, and the forth day you just clean the penthouse and NO chemicals. If I find out you so much as touched a bottle of any chemicals you will no longer have a job." I could tell that was as far as I was getting him. "And if you feel any uneasiness you rest immediately, I don't care if you have to leave a guest or anything. And use the pager to reach me and call me if anything happens. Luke is also in the Clinic and can.." I could tell this will be a long nine months..if it was nine months, how far along am I? I will have to ask Luke. I smiled and kissed Eisuke to silence him.

"I will Eisuke, Thank you for letting me work." He just huffed and hugged me, and I got ready for work with his eyes on my the entire time. Since I now only work half my shift, I have some time before I have to go in so I head down to the lounge to make everyone coffee.

Soryu was the one to stop me, "Here I'll do that" I was surprised to say the least but he took over coffee making with me just starring at him. I went to go tidy up the cig. butts everywhere and Mamoru stopped me, "Sorry I'm such a mess" He cleaned up and quickly put out the one he was currently smoking. I was a little confused by everyone's behavior but I turned to all of them, "Would anyone like anything to eat?" Baba stood up.

"Now princess, I can cook you just sit here and rest up!" Eisuke had come down the stairs at this point and I wondered if he had anything to do with their behavior.

Soyru set the coffee down and poured me some tea, "Caffeine isn't good for you is it? I read about that somewhere" So thats what this was all about. They...they're all trying to help me because I'm pregnant? No..I won't be able to handle ALL of them being like this. I stood up shocking Soryu who was right next to me.

"I may not be as strong as any of you, but I assure you I can do things like make coffee and breakfast. I'm not that fragile!" I said in a huff and headed for the Elevator, Eisuke and Ota stood in my path.

"Key you're now expecting, none us know how that is and we all just want to help you." Ota stated, Eisuke was watching me, "Its okay for everyone to be overprotective, it just means nothing will happen to you once any enemies get wind that I will soon have an heir." I didn't think of it like that, Eisuke does have a lot of people who are after what he has, and this child would be his Heir and could use it against him, against us. I started to tear up as and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to go to work today, I don't know if anything will happened. I'm so sorry."

"Hush now." He whispered rubbing my back, "Stay with me today. I will take today off and we'll spend it just me and you." I nodded and turned to face everyone bowing to them.

"Thank you for all your concerns, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. Please help me protect this child." They all smiled like they knew a secret that I didn't. Like they all wanted to protect me anyways.

"Just stop getting into trouble Kid," Mamo joked, "Seems like all you do is hunt down the next big bad guy around the corner.

"No joke, might have to get a few ice dragons on her at all times. Might be good for Inui to get out of the office." Soryu chuckled. My hand slide in Eisuke's as I looked up at him.

"Can we go to the doctors today?" Eisuke eyes grew wide

"Why? Whats wrong, Soryu tell Luke we're on our way and to be ready for us!" Soryu already had his phone out before Eisuke could even finish.

"No! Eisuke, I just want to figure out how far along I am and if there's anything I should be doing" Everyone relaxed at this and Eisuke nodded. "Okay we'll make an appointment." I bit my lip, "What? What is it?"

"I know it's a little early, but...can..we..go looking at baby stuff too?" I didn't want to buy anything, I just wanted an excuse to go walking around town and holding hands with him. He blushed causing the other guys to chuckle.

"Have fun Boss!" Baba grinned pushing us in the Elevator. Eisuke took my hand and we ascended down to the Lobby!

"There you are!" Erika came up to be not realizing who was behind me. "Thinking you can play rookie just because you're dating 'The King!' All of us have to cover your work!" Erika's word hurt more than usual causing me to tear up. Eisuke stood in front of me to protect me.

"I would watch your mouth around my girlfriend. I told her to take today off. Things have come up and I need her today so she is with me." Erika gasped bowing.

"I am so sorry boss I didn't know! I will cover all of her hours and do my very best! Key take as much time as you need!" She smiled sweetly at me.

Eisuke took my hand and led me to the Clinic where Luke was waiting for us.

"Eisuke and sexy bones, how can I help you?" Luke looked towards us with x-rays plastered everywhere.

"You know why we're here Luke" Luke looked confused, "we want to see how far along we are" I smiled at him using the term we.

"Oh your pregnant! Congratulations." Eisuke just face palmed and led me to the bed, Luke got me out a gown and left so I could change into it, it was embarrassing to do so in front of Eisuke but he refused to leave my side. I laid down on the bed and Luke came back inside and got the ultrasound ready.

Eisuke glared at Luke when he went to move towards my lower area, but did nothing because we both knew this is how we figure out how far long we are. I wonder how long till we can figure out if its a boy or a girl. What does Eisuke want? I should know this shouldn't I? What if I can't carry to term, what if I do something stupid? I started crying and Eisuke looked alarm trying to sooth me.

"I'm not going to be a good mom! I don't know anything!" Eisuke looked confused and started chuckling.

"You'll be the best mother in the world. I can already tell." He smiled his very rare and sweet smile at me and I couldn't help but look up at him forgetting everything that Luke was doing until he spoke freezing the ultrasound.

"There...its..very little." He pouted. "You can't see it's collarbones yet." He tilt his head and I glanced at the screen and fell in love all over again.

"..they're in side me?" I whispered and Eisuke squeezed my hand.

"We'll be able to hold it soon." He kissed my forehead.

After seeing the Ultrasound and taking a few blood samples we figured out I was 9 weeks pregnant and I had about 9 or 10 to go to determine the sex of the baby. Eisuke would not let go my hand no matter where we went. We strolled around town for a while, stopping at every babies-r-us stories and looking around. I told him I didn't want to buy anything until we learned the sex of the baby and he nodded and said if I liked anything to let him know and he'll get two of them on stand by one for a boy and one for a girl.

There was one thing I couldn't stop looking at. The Baby Mobile that was white and had gold unicorns on it. It played a sweet piano tune and it was so pretty. I reached my hand up to it. It was perfect. For the first time in my life I looked to Eisuke, "Please, we have to get this. It is perfect." He looked between me and the Mobile before chuckling.

"If I knew all I had to do was knock you up before you would let me buy you something without protesting, I would've knocked you up sooner!" He laughed before going over to the counter and a woman came and packaged the item up and handed it to me. Eisuke took it from me and I pouted, "I can carry that!"

"No, what if it causes you to lose your balance." He was seriously going to make me go insane if he keeps scaring me like that. But I got the mobile so I didn't complain. We were heading back to the hotel before Eisuke stopped, "I know we wont be able to hid this for long and later it comes out the harder it will be on the press, I'm sorry but the news of my child will put you even more in the lime light. I will do whatever I can to protect you, just be careful of strangers. Make sure you always carry the pager so I can track you. Tell me where you are going and who you are going with and if you feel like you need them, Soryu said he can offer up a few Ice Dragons, and the others will help too." I smiled at him, he has become very overprotective and very demanding I went to give him a kiss before kneeling over and started vomiting in the street trashcan.

"Key!" Eisuke held my hair back. "I'm okay, baby Eisuke didn't like my choice for lunch." I tried to joke. Eisuke smiled at me, "Well yea, I think I'd protest too if I had turkey and M&Ms." He bought me some water and we went back to the hotel. Only Soryu and Ota were up there at the moment. Eisuke led me to the couch and said he had some business to attend to and went up to his office. Soryu was reading a book and Ota was flipping though a few catalogs. I stood up, and both of them followed me with their eyes. "Would anyone like some coffee?" Soyru was hesitant but with my rant this morning he just nodded, "Nah, to much of that junk will mess up my thinking process and I'm trying to figure out what I want to design next." Ota grinned at me. "Maybe a puppy" He chuckled. I gave Soyru a mug and he glanced at the second one I had made and I knew he thought it was for me and wanted to protest about it. "Don't worry its not for me. Eisuke hasn't had any coffee today and he's been through so much with me." I smiled before going up to the office knocking on the door.

"Come in" He was busy typing away on his computer he glanced up and stood up, "Is something wrong?" I shook my head and he sat back down.

"You hadn't had coffee today so I brought you some." He smiled at me and took a sip and relaxed. "Thank You." I looked at the time and bit my lip, "Think I can go to work now? I feel a lot better, and there's still four hours left, its just past what would've been my lunch break." Eisuke paused looking at me for a while. He finally nodded. "Just be careful."

I quickly got ready and went downstairs before clocking in and luckily I get to work with Chisato. She doesn't ask any questions about where I've been this morning which I'm grateful towards, I don't know if Eisuke want's anyone knowing just yet. With him being who he is I think it's best to let others know at his pace. Which reminds me I need to tell my parents, they haven't even met Eisuke yet either. I wonder if they should come visit us or the other way around.

"Key could you clean the bathrooms and I'll finish in here." I froze, the chemicals.. "Is there something wrong." Chisato wouldn't tell anyone.

"I can't I'm so sorry" She looked confused before smiling softly. "That's okay, I'll do it." I feel bad... "Its just..Eisuke is being overprotective now. I can't touch chemicals"

"Isn't that a bit demanding, he knows you're a maid and what the job entails." She sounded concerned.

"No..I um, I'm pregnant now" She gasped before squealing and hugging me. "Congrats! Don't worry I'll try to get paired with you more often and do the bathrooms for you." She smiled and we returned to our work, I'll have to tell Eisuke that he'll be more than thrilled.

After working only four hours I was absolutely drained of energy. I changed and made my way up stairs to all the guys playing a game of poker. Mamo immediately put out his cig. It made me smile to see how they all cared, or were afraid of Eisuke I'm not sure which one but I like to think they care. I laid down on the couch and Eisuke got up and covered me with a blanket. "Tired?" I nodded, "So 2 days a week.." He just chuckled "I'll order room service." Baba got up and poured everyone a glass of wine. I just starred at mine.

"Oh thats right!" Baba gapped at his mistake and reached for my cup. "You can't have any." Eisuke wrinkled his nose.

"I suppose I have to stop drinking to to support you." He pouted at his glass and I smiled up at him.

"No, how about you just drink mine too?" He looked at me before sitting next to me rubbing his hand down my arm and tossed his wine back before reaching for my glass. "You are useful sometimes." I closed my eyes humming softly. Everyone was quiet as they listened and when I realized it I grew 7 shades of red.

"What was that?" Ota asked.

"It was the tune from the Mobile this morning. It was so pretty, I had to ask Eisuke to get it." Eisuke just shrugged, "Pocket change"

"Well thats the first time I heard of you actually asking for something. Must've thrilled Eisuke." He just smirked. "Though you could've just asked your world famous thief to get it for you." Eisuke glared at Baba, "I can provide for my family" at the mention of family I sat up and looked at Eisuke.

"Um...Eisuke." He looked at me.

"I need to tell my parents, and they'll want to meet you." He just starred at me and every one of the guys just busted up laughing for the longest time.

"Okay, set a date and I can fly them or have a Limo go and pick them up. Take them out for dinner and they'll have one of the top VIP rooms of the hotel." Eisuke didn't sound nervous but sounded like he wanted to give them a show. "This'll be amusing. Are you going to tell them before or after they meet me?" He smirked. I just giggled, "After, so bring a bullet proof vest." Soyru just chuckled, "Imagine if they actually knew the truth about all the trouble you got yourself into. King of the black market auctions, CEO of the famous hotel. Head of a Chinese Mob. The World famous Thief, The angelic artist..and a slacker cop all willing to protect you." I smiled at them, "If they only knew I met you guys because you paid 20 million for me." I looked back at all the times we spent together we were all like family, at least to me. "I think I'll keep that part to myself, and lets just let my parents meet Eisuke. Only so much at a time after all." Eisuke squeezed my hand and I can only imagine what he was planning.


	3. Eisuke: Three

I awoke completely wrapped up around Eisuke, it was a bit too warm but it was peaceful. I didn't want to move at all. I starred at him, watching his peaceful face that only I will get to see. I don't remember falling asleep here though. I must've past out last night on the couch and he carried me to bed. As I was thinking this I found that he had woken up and was just smiling at me.

"What?" I stated looking up at him.

"Just starring at what is mine," he leaned down and kissed me with a very passionate kiss like he use to do in Dubai every morning.

"I missed that," He just smirked at me before doing it again. "Eisuke!" I shoved him playfully and we laid there for a few more minutes. "Okay, if we don't get up soon you won't get your coffee." He scowled at me before getting out of bed and we both got dressed. I couldn't help but to just keep starring at him as he button his shirt up.

"What is it?" He said looking at me,

"Nothing, just thinking of how much love this child will get." Eisuke smiled his sweet smile and walked over to me before kneeling down and placing a hand on my stomach.

"You will have a wonderful life and will want for nothing." I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled at him. "I read talking to them will help the baby grow" I giggled at him.

"Already researching?" I pouted, and here I haven't done anything.

"Im just planning ahead, don't over think. Come lets go" He lead me to the living room and got on his laptop. "Are you going to work today?"

I bit my lip, if it was anything like yesterday, I won't be much help. Also if I don't do to much then word will get out before Eisuke is ready. I looked to him and smiled.

"I don't think its a good idea for me to work. I don't want people knowing before you're ready for them to know and if I continue working it'll become way to obvious." He nodded.

"I have a few business meetings, Luke is in the Clinic and I'm sure one of the guys will be around if you need someone. Call me if anything should happen." He stood up and headed to the door.

"Can I call my parents today?" I looked at him hopefully as I walked to him to hand him a mug of coffee in a to-go cup.

"Do what you want." He looked at me once more before leaving. I think he's secretly thrilled I went with his no working idea. I should've known better than to try and fight him in the first place. I thought of me being in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant and laughed at my inside joked. I tidy the place up a bit as I try a figure out what I should tell my mother.

I picked up my cell phone, its been a while since I last spoke to her and so much has changed. I wonder what she'll do when she finds out I'm dating Eisuke.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom"

"Key! Its so good to hear from you! It's been so long, I was starting to get worried about you. Hows your job?" She was always so excited to hear from me.

"I actually just resigned today." I said thinking this was a good Ice breaker.

"Oh? I hope everything is okay? Do you need us to send you some money?" I would loved to see Eisuke's face if he had to accept money from my parents. Just the thought made me smile.

"No its okay, just a few things came up and I can't work for awhile. My boyfriend is taking care of me though." It was silent for a little bit.

"Boyfriend? You met someone? What's he like, does he work at the hotel too? How long have you been dating? Why is the first I've heard of him! Spill the beans darling."

"Actually thats what I wanted to talk to you about. He said he'll send a plane for you and dad to come visit and pay for any expenses."

"That sounds like an awful lot, we would love to come meet him sweetie, but he doesn't need to spending his hard earn money on us." I chuckled, his hard earn money is just 'Pocket Change'

"Well you see, money isn't an issue for him and he insist..and he's not one to take no for an answer."

"Just who Exactly is he?"

"Eisuke Ichinomiya"

"What!?" She was speechless after that.

"Yes, Eisuke is my boyfriend and I would love it if you and dad came to meet him." Also I'm carrying his child too, but you'll figure out that part later.

"Well...of course, when would you like us to come and visit?" When would be a good time? I don't want to do a sudden announcement on Eisuke like that.

"Hold on mom." I went downstairs and saw Baba sitting on the couch flipping through the news. "Baba?" He looked up and smiled.

"What a beautiful glow you have this morning Key." I blushed and mom was flipping out on the other end.

"Is that him? He sounds sweet!" of course baba sounds sweet.

"No mom thats not him, it's a friend of ours. Baba do you know if Eisuke will be free this weekend?" Baba just chuckled.

"For you, Boss will make time no matter what." This is true, he always seems to fit me into his very busy schedule.

"Does this weekend sound okay Mom?" She just laughed.

"I'll start packing, just let us know the details and it's okay if we have to get our own flight." I laughed, Eisuke will have no part in that.

"Thanks mom, I can't wait to see you. I love you." We hung up and I just sat down on the couch. "This is an adventure on its own."

"What is?" Ota came in "There you are Baba! I've been looking everywhere for you, I'm bored." He threw himself on the couch. He hadn't had an inspiration yet so he hasn't really been doing anything. I just chuckled.

"Key's parents are coming to meet Boss." I blushed, I should text Eisuke to tell them.

*Is this weekend okay to meet my parents?* It wasn't long before I got a reply, isn't he in a meeting?

*That's fine, I'll have a room prepared for them and send the Jet to them. Just tell me wear* I sent him a whole bunch of xoxo's and I pictured him just rolling his eyes or inwardly smiled. He's open a bit more to me since we found out I was pregnant and I love it. Prehaps I can figure out more. I wonder when we'll tell everyone. Eventually I'll start showing. I gasped.

"Im going to get fat!" I teared up, Eisuke likes how the dresses fit me now, what will he think when I can't wear them. Ota and Baba just started laughing.

"What is all this noise, a man can concentrate." Soryu grumbled as he walked in.

"Key was just complaining about getting fat." Soyru just looked at me.

"It's expected, don't worry to much for it." I think he was trying to help but it didn't do much, I just pouted. I noticed he was carrying a suitcase. "Whats that?"

"It just has a few important documents for the next Auction." Always the hardworking one.

"Oh when is it?" Soyru looked to Baba for the answer.

"My calender is telling me two Tuesdays from now." So there's going to be another party. I feel bad not being able to help, but I'll be getting in the way. I wonder...if I can't help the hotel.

"Soyru, can I help?" I don't like the idea of selling stolen goods, but Eisuke has always used the Auctions for good so as long as nothing bad happens it should be okay.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"I mean, I can do paperwork or I don't know." I don't know anything about this. He looked at me debating, I'm sure he does a lot of the work for the Auction by himself but was wondering if it would be safe for me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I nodded, "Heres the list of items, and here's pictures of them. Can you put the Catalog together? That'll save me a lot of time and you can do it here in the penthouse." He handed me a few folders that had quite a few pictures in it. I took it and looked at it and assembled a few together.

"Like this?" I showed him and he looked it over and nodded. "Yes and then put it in order according to this list here." He smiled and relaxed.

"I can do that! When do you need it done by?"

"If the Auction is in two weeks, try to complete it in three days? I'll finish whatever isn't done in that time. That'll give people enough time to decide if they're is something worth bidding on."

"Thank You Soryu! Eisuke said I needed a hobby" I sat down in front of the coffee table and started arranging the pictures and discriptions and pages together. There were quite a few items this time around. Soryu was working on a few other documents, Ota and Baba left to go do something I wasn't really paying attention. I figured if I work hard enough I could have most of this done today.

I didn't even realize the time before I heard the Elevator open and Eisuke came walking in.

"What are you doing?" He came up behind me causing me to jump.

"Oh! Eisuke, you startled me." He peered over me looking at the catalog I was making.

"Is that for the auction?" He tilted his head.

I nodded, "I wanted to help and Soyru said this'll save him time and its completely safe. I can do it right here and he said I could ask for help if I needed it." I felt like a child explaining why my hand was caught in a cookie jar.

He nodded, "It looks good." I stood up, and the motion caused me to grumble and I blushed. "I completely forgot about dinner! Oh I'm a horrible stay at home mother!" I started to scramble to put the papers back in the folder, even though only those who knew of the Auction really came up here I didn't want to just leave everything out in the open.

"Calm down, don't worry about it." He made me sit. "Just finish what you're doing I still have a bit of work left anyways." He smiled at me and went to his office.

I then Notice Soyru had left, I was really into the catalog wasn't I? I sat back down and continued working on it. It was 2 hours later I had finished and put everything in the folder just in time as the door opened.

"Room Service" Erika came walking in with a big tray of food, I was starving. I wonder if news of my resign has been spread yet. Or what rumor was spread.

You could tell she wanted to say something, but she held her tongue. I guess I'm considered a guest here now since I no longer worked her.

"Thank you very much." I told her as I took the cart and saw there was one plate full of different kinds of fruits and veggies. I smiled as I started to eat some and sat down on the couch looking over the Catalog I made. I hope Eisuke likes this. Mamo is the first one that comes in soon followed by Baba and Ota. Mamo goes to take a Cig. Out of his back pocket but looks at me before putting it away. "Aw Damn." I feel bad..but I know it isn't good for the baby. I bow in his direction, "I am so sorry, but thank you for your concern."

"Eh, Don't mention it Kid. Ichinomiya would kill me if I even tried to." He just lean against the wall. Soyru and Eisuke came down the stairs, I guess that's where Soyru went, no wonder I didn't hear the elevator when he left.

I smiled and stood up walking over to them holding out the folder. "I finished, I'm sorry for any mistakes I made." Soyru is the one that took it and he nodded.

"Thank you, this'll do" He made his way to a chair to sit alone. Eisuke noticed the tray of food only half eatten.

"Did you not like it?" He tilted his head studying me.

"No I just wasn't very hungry." He scowled, "You need to eat."

I changed the subject knowing I wouldn't win, "My parents are excited to meet you." He smirked.

"Of course, it is me after all." We all talked about the next auction and the items that are up that everyone is excited about. I just sat rubbing my belly thinking of how they'll grow up to be a part of this world.

It was now Saturday and I was pacing up and down the walk way at the air port. They're plane was due to arrive any minute.

"Calm down," I looked at him like he grew horns.

"Calm down?! My parents are about to meet the love of my life, learn I am with child and who knows when they'll get here." He placed his hand over my mouth.

"Careful you never know whose listening." I blushed looked around for any prazzi or reports. I didn't see any.

"You know they'll find out eventually." I wonder when he'll decide to tell them.

He simply smiled, "I know, but you want your parents to find out from you or some news paper article?" Fair point made. "Their plane should be landing, lets go."

Sure enough they were waiting for their baggage. I couldn't help myself, I ran and throw my arms over my mother's and father's neck hugging them tightly/ "Mom! Dad!"

"Angel, its so good to see you again." My dads deep voice boomed out. Mom just started tearing up, "Oh I missed you sweet heart! Now where is tha.." She stopped talking when she saw Eisuke.

"It really is The Ichinomiya CEO of the hotel. Sweet Heart, is that why you quit?" My mom whispered to me.

"No mom, I'll tell you why later I promise. Eisuke tried to get me to quit when we first started dating but I wanted to work and he supported me all the way.

"Best employee I ever hired." He looked lovingly at me. I assume he was putting on a show for my parents.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both Mr and Mrs Silversun. Key has told me a lot about you and I hope I can live up to your expectations of what you want for your daughter." He bowed to them.

My mother was already won over, my dad not so convinced. "We'll see about that."

"The Limo is waiting," He grabbed their luggage, I never knew him one to carry anything for anyone but me. This is amusing, I giggled and he just scowled at me.

The limo ride did impress my father as he and Eisuke discussed business on the way back to the hotel.

"You sure about him Key? This isn't some kind of scam is it?" I shook my head, I could careless if Eisuke was a servant or the king of a castle. I would love him the same.

"I love him Mom, there isn't anyone else for me." She just smiled. "He seems like a nice young man. I hope he can take care of you." If she only knew how much danger he's saved me from.

My dad took out one of his Cigars and my eyes widden and it looked like Eisuke was about to say something, "I uh..Dad! Please dont." He looked at me crazy, "Why not" you never minded before."

"It just, bothers me now plus the smell soaks into the seats and we'll never..get it out?" I formed it in a question, but my father just shrugged. "Later than." We pulled into the parking of the Tres Spade.

"Oh wow, I've seen it on TV but this Hotel is amazing!"

"Thank You, All of my staff and I try and make sure our guest are 100% having the time of their lives here. I really hope you guys enjoy it too. I won't be able to spend tomorrow morning with you as I have a business meeting, but prehaps Key can show you around and I'll meet up you for lunch. Get anything you like, it'll be on the house."

"Now dear, you don't have to spoil us." I just grinned, I get it from her.

"It'll be my pleasure Ma'am, anything for Key's family." He smiled reaching for my hand and squeezing it. I just lost track of time starring back up at him before my dad cleared his throat.

"What are we doing tonight? Just Dinner and Conversation?" I smiled at Dad.

"The Hotel has a wonderful Dining experience and a Nice quiet place we can talk. I can show you to your room and we can get ready for Dinner that way." I have to remember to get normal sounding food, I think I'll just let Eisuke order for me, he always picks amazingly anyways,

Eisuke just snickered, "You know you don't work there anymore." I blushed and he just wrapped his arms around me.

We arrived at the hotel and Eisuke got someone to take their luggage up, I got the card from the front desk and took my parents up to the 49th Floor. "Wow this is amazing!" "Biggest hotel room I've been in." I just laughed. "This is one of the VIP rooms. The hotel has 51 floors. The higher up you are the more luxurious the room is. Eisuke and I live on the 51st floor." My dads eyes popped, "And we're on the 49th? Wow! Just under the penthouse." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, confused I opened it, Eisuke said he'd meet us downstairs.

"Key!" Ota and Baba came hustling in.

"Ota! Baba!"

"Who are these people Key? Friends?" I looked back and forth between them trying to figure out what to say, I mean I can't exactly say oh they bought me in an auction with Eisuke and that's how I know them?

"We're friends, we live in the penthouse with Key and Boss, just on the 50th floor." Live it to Baba to have an answer. "Come on guys you know you want to meet Key's beautiful mother and wonder father." And be able to sway them on his side.

"This is a bad idea, Ichinomiya is going to kill you you know." Mamo grumbled stepping from the side. "Yes you know you're just as curious as everyone else bout the ones who raised Key." Soyru said.

Wow everyone showed up, "Well, okay then. Mom is is Soyru, Mamoru, Baba, and Ota. They are friends of Eisuke and I and live in the penthouse with us."

"5 guys with just you? I don't like the sound of that." Dad tried glaring at all them, but he and mom were a bit frighten by Soyru. I couldn't blame them, I was too.

"Well, They live on the 50th floor, so its just Eisuke and I on the top. They all..protect me?" I'll try the bodyguard approach. It isn't a lie after all. "Eisuke is very popular in the Lime Light, and you know how people will try and take what's precious to him so they help keep an I on me so nothing happens to me. Eisuke goes to full lengths to make sure I'm safe."

"Thats right, your little puppy is in safe hands." Ota said throwing his arm around neck. Baba put his hand on my shoulder. "Nothing will happen to Key with us around, you can rest easy at night."

"Come on guys, you had your fun lets go now." Soyru, always the serious one got them all to leave. I waved bye and closed the door.

"They sure are a lively bunch." My dad scratched his head. If he only knew the half of it!

After they freshened up we headed downstairs and a host greeting us. Bowing he showed us to a very quiet spot where Eisuke takes me when we eat here together.

Eisuke was already waiting for us. He stood when we arrived and helped me with my seat. "Its good to see you my love." Dad just watched us with a perch eyebrow like he wasn't convinced.

"So my boy, what are your intentions with my daughter?" The waiter brought us all a glass of wine. I just stared at mine. Eisuke squeezed my leg under the table causing me to look at him and he motioned to my glass.

But, its wine? I slowly picked it up, He has given me no reason to not trust him. I sipped and it turned out mine was grape juice. This caused me to chuckle.

"Well, I hope to give her the world, along with the moon and stars." He smiled sweetly at me, "And with your permission one day, I hope to wed her."

That was how Eisuke ended up wearing the grape juice.


	4. Eisuke: Four

A/N: I am soooooooooooo Sorry! My keyboard broke so I couldn't continue to write...So it took me a bit to be able to buy another one and use it! :D But I got another...and I'm using it...haha...Sorry this one isn't as long but more to come!...I'm also currently working on Soryu's story..might start posting that in another story just to get it started...as well as working on another story..so keep a look out it!

Reviews make me happy :D Thank you to those that reviewed..it made my day every time i got one and made me want to write more!

Eisuke: Four

Eisuke just grabbed a napkin and started dabbing himself as I blushed from the mess I just made. "Are you okay Key?"

"I...I'm fine..I'm so sorry!" I teared up at him and he just chuckled.

My mother hurried to stand and help him squealing with delight, "Oh my! That is wonderful news!" She was as happy as could be but my father just crossed his arms with a smirk that Eisuke was covered. "This doesn't smell like Wine? Dear? Juice?"

My eyes widden, "I uh..." My mother gasped loudly.

"Are you with child?!" A few people on the other end of the resturant turned to stare they couldn't hear anything after that. What is Eisuke thinking? "Is that the reason for the thought of marriage so soon?" She sounded a bit disappointed.

"No! It's not! I mean...I am pregnant, with Eisuke's child. But this is the first I heard of this idea." Eisuke just remained calm, I couldn't tell if he was angry, mad, upset or what.

"It is not the reason, we only recently found out we were going to have a child. Which is the reason she quit her job so she can focus on her health. I have been thinking over the idea of marriage for quit some time. However, with my line of work timing is everything or the press will take this in a bad way and I want none of that to befall Key." He smiled kindly to me, "We kept it a secret because Key wanted you two to be the first to know. I was also going to allow her to tell you at her own pace however now..." He glanced around and I noticed there were a few people taking notes, "If you excuse me, I need to make a phone call." He got up and started talking on the phone, my mother was a bit loud.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have screamed? It must be hard to be so far in the lime light." My mother sound nervous looking around, "Are you sure this is what you want to get into?" I didn't even have to hesitate.

"Of course...We've been through our own fair shares of trouble." I grimace recalling the bombings, and shootings and everything else. "But I know for a fact, as long as I have Eisuke's hand in mind, we can get through anything. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. I love him so much. He has a funny way of showing it and it's sometimes hard to tell, but Eisuke loves me just as much." I say with a smile on my face and my mom calms down.

"Then I'm happy for you two, let me know if there's anything I can help you with. I still have some of your baby stuff! I can ship it to you!" She giggles. My dad on the other hand still looked like he ate a sour patch kid and it still hadn't gotten sweet.

"Don't think just because he has all these money that I'm one bit happy he knocked up my baby girl! I'm sure he'll feel this way too if that child happens to be a girl! You were mine first." He huffed and I giggled. "But..he does make you happy. I'll give him that."

Just then Eisuke returned to the table, "We should get going, we could go back to the penthouse it's a bit more private there." I nodded and got up taking his hand as my dad helped my mother up.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Ichinomiya..."

"Please, just Eisuke." Eisuke smiled at my dad as he punched the number for the penthouse.

"Okay, Eisuke, I'm not happy that she's pregnant already; especially since I've just met you. But if you make her happy and you're willing to protect her. Than..I'll approve." My father nodded like he just signed the approval of a top secret planned. I blushed and hid my face in Eisuke's sleeve. I am happy though, both of my parents approve of Eisuke. It's hard not to like him after all.

"Thank You Sir. There isn't another woman as perfect as Key is to stand by my side." He gives one of his big grins. He's obviously teasing me and enjoying it!

The oh so familiar ding sounds and we all walk into the lounge, the other guys are there. Mamo is slouching, Soryu is reading a book and Ota and Baba are playing through cards. Baba is the first to stand up when we make our way inside.

"Well if it isn't the lovely lady, her parents and boss! We weren't expecting you back so soon." He bowed towards my parents.

"Not much of a body guard if you ask me..they're all slacking." My dad huffed and Eisuke perked a brow at me, and I shrugged at him.

"Pfft." He couldn't help but laugh, "They're not really bodyguards...they're.." He was at lost for words too..are they his friends? He can't exactly say business partners because their business is illegal. I wait for him to chose. "My friends. They're also wrapped around Key's finger and help me in protecting her."

"So much protecting? Is it really safe to be with you?" My dad crossed his arms.

"Being who I am, there are people who are out to get me. Meaning they will do what they can. My weakness, is Key." He said it out loud and I blushed but he held me tighter. "They know who I am with, and if they get there hands on her...there's not a thing that I wouldn't do to ensure her safety." He got on serious. He looked at me and couldn't help but smile as we embraced. This seemed to calm my father down some and they chatted the rest of the night bantering back and forth. Ota and Baba put the Charm on my mother and won her favour in the blink of an eye. Soryu and Eisuke talked to my dad about all kinds of things and I just slouched near Mamo completely relieved that the night went well. I think anyways. I signed.

"What's that for kid?" Mamo glanced over at me from under his hat.

"A few people in the restaurant over heard my mother when she found out I was pregnant. I feel like the next few days will be very tiring to Eisuke and I if the pressed found out. I hope he's not upset, I know he wanted to wait until the pressed learned of his heir."

"Eh, you worry to much. Eisuke paid off everyone in that bar. He called us to take care of it. The only reason he doesn't want the press to know yet is he doesn't want to stress you out with him noting being able to be with you so much. So just relax, and enjoy the night with your parents." I smiled, is that true? Did he really do that? I couldn't help but lovingly looked towards Eisuke, I got up and went to sit down beside him and held his hand for the rest of the night.


End file.
